


Family ties ~ Maternità

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [14]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Motherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 01. MadreUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

Karen guardava il suo corpo, fino a solo pochi mesi prima aggraziato come quando era solo una ragazzina dai capelli sciolti, e si stupiva dei mutamenti: i fianchi si erano allargati e non riusciva più a stringere l’obi come prima. Si toccava il ventre, incredula che lì dentro vi fosse davvero qualcuno, quel figlio che aveva desiderato per tanto tempo e che disperava di poter mai incontrare.  
Eppure era lì.  
Era buffo saperlo senza riuscire a convincersene sul serio. 

~*~

Accadde una sera, mentre si sollevava i capelli dal collo appiccicoso per il caldo estivo.  
E lo sentì.  
Un colpettino leggero, incredibile, perché non veniva dall’esterno, ma da _dentro_. Si posò una mano sul ventre, sorpresa, e ne sentì un altro, vibrante, come attutito dall’acqua, e di colpo, senza spiegarsi il perché, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e le labbra si schiusero per la sorpresa.  
_C’era_.  
Il suo bambino era lì.  
Ed era più che sentirselo dire dalle sue dame, più che vedere il suo corpo sformarsi, più che subire una fastidiosa sequela di disturbi e debolezza.  
Era lì.  
Era sentirlo come se potesse già parlargli, e si sfiorò il grembo con tenerezza, come se potesse accarezzargli una guancia.


End file.
